


Greatest Mistake

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [19]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, Escape, F/F, Redemption, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Safiya isn't the only ghost from the past.
Relationships: A lil' Safleen.
Series: ETNuary [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Greatest Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Safiya Day!!
> 
> Cw: Gore.

-I’m waking up.

Quick check of my faculties, I can still wiggle my fingers and toes, move my legs and arms.

What’s my name, Safiya Nygaard, okay-

Heart is beating, that’s fine.

My lower stomach does not feel like it’s on fire anymore.

That’s good.

Being fish-hooked was _not_ on my bucket list.

Now, if I’m dead, why am I not in the Afterlife?

I should be there with my friends.

So.

I have a mystery that still needs solving.

Cautiously feeling the puncture wound (which is curiously not fresh), I sit up.

I still have no idea why I’m the one who died.

The 80’s-style shelf where we piled the Cursed Artifacts is also conveniently empty.

-Either we won, or we lost horribly, and the planet is doomed.

-

I exit the fridge, wincing slightly at the phantom pains.

No one is in the arcade.

But the sun streams in through the glass windows.

…Thank God.

They did it.

I slip outside.

You’d never know people died here over the course of nine hours.

It’s honestly kind of nice.

In different circumstances, I think I would’ve appreciated it more.

-

Footprints in the dust lead out.

I am torn between following them and waiting for Death or whomever to show up.

I don’t know if Tyler would appreciate seeing my ghost or not.

…

I still don’t know why I died.

What I even did-

“Safiya?”

-I know that voice.

“Colleen?”

I turn, and there she is.

Looking like a human pincushion without the pins.

And the guilt comes roaring back.

“I am _so_ sorry-“

“I know”.

She opens her arms in a hug.

I almost knock her over-

“Whoah, there Saf!”

“Oh my God-“

I never thought I’d see you again.

-

“I thought you’d be mad at me”.

“Me too”.

We’re walking back across the bridge together, going nowhere.

Just...talking.

“But you didn’t directly push me in. You stayed-“

“Stayed?”

“You felt guilty right?”

Oh.

Oh _that_ moment-

“You could tell?”

“I heard two people leave together, two people leave together, and one person leave on their own.

Joey and Nikita”,

Undisguised venom-

“Manny and Ro”,

Less…venom…

“They were right next to each other”.

“And I wasn’t”.

“And you weren’t”.

She beams.

“So that’s how I knew”.

I can barely make it out.

The damage-

The damage won’t let her smile be seen.

“I’m really sorry, Colleen…”

“Don’t be”.

She throws her arms around me.

“I’m here now”.

-

.

.

.

.

As soon as the pressure points release, Safiya falls to the ground.

My grin twists.

“One more”.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy...
> 
> 451 Vs. 426 Words.


End file.
